romeo and wendy love story
by ilove200
Summary: Romeo and Wendy spend time together. bad summary I know. read to find out


Javascript is disabled.

We use cookies to ensure that we give you the best experience on our website. If you continue without changing your settings, we will assume that you are happy to receive all cookies on our website.

Find out more

Hide this message

Manage My AccountChange PasswordLog off

Contact Us

Terms & Conditions

FAQs

Apply For Myself

Apply For Someone Else

View My Applications

 **BETA:** This is the new UK visa application website. We are testing it. It is designed to make the application process simpler and clearer.

Your unique application reference number is: GWF031357329 Visit - Family Visitor - (Family) Long term Visitor Visa (2 Year)

Passport and Travel Information Personal Details and Travel History Family Details Employment and Income Family in the UK Medical Treatment Additional Information

Save Save & Quit

Confirm Application

Passport / Travel Document

Family Name / Surname  
(If you only have one name, please enter it here and in the Given Name box)

Family/Last Name as stated in the passport or travel document. If you only have one name, please enter it here and then re-enter it in the Given Name box

Given Name(s) / Forename(s)  
(If you only have one name, please enter it here and in the Family Name box)

Given Names as stated in the passport or travel document. If you only have a Family Name re-enter the Family Name in this field

Date of Birth

Date of Birth as stated in the passport or travel document

Place of Birth

Place of Birth as stated the passport or travel document

Gender

Gender as stated in the passport or travel document

\- Select - Male Female Unspecified _*_

Nationality

Nationality as stated in the passport or travel document

\- Select - AFGHANISTAN ALBANIA ALGERIA ANDORRA ANGOLA ANGUILLA ANTIGUA AND BARBUDA ARGENTINA ARMENIA AUSTRALIA AUSTRIA AZERBAIJAN BAHAMAS BAHRAIN BANGLADESH BARBADOS BELARUS BELGIUM BELIZE BENIN BERMUDA BHUTAN BOLIVIA BOSNIA AND HERZEGOVINA BOTSWANA BRAZIL BRITISH CITIZEN BRITISH DEPENDENT TERRITORIES CITIZEN BRITISH NATIONAL OVERSEAS BRITISH OVERSEAS CITIZEN BRITISH PROTECTED PERSON BRITISH SUBJECT BRITISH VIRGIN ISLANDS BRUNEI BULGARIA BURKINA BURMA (MYANMAR) BURUNDI CAMBODIA CAMEROON CANADA CAPE VERDE CAYMAN ISLANDS CENTRAL AFRICAN REPUBLIC CHAD CHILE CHINA COLOMBIA COMOROS CONGO COSTA RICA CROATIA CUBA CYPRUS CZECH REPUBLIC CZECHOSLOVAKIA DEMOCRATIC REPUBLIC OF CONGO DENMARK DEPENDANT TERRITORY DJIBOUTI DOMINICA DOMINICAN REPUBLIC EAST TIMOR (TIMOR-LESTE) ECUADOR EGYPT EL SALVADOR EQUATORIAL GUINEA ERITREA ESTONIA ETHIOPIA FIJI FINLAND FRANCE GABON GAMBIA GEORGIA GERMANY GHANA GIBRALTAR GREECE GREENLAND GRENADA GUATEMALA GUINEA GUINEA-BISSAU GUYANA HAITI HONDURAS HONG KONG HUNGARY ICELAND INDIA INDONESIA IRAN IRAQ IRELAND ISRAEL ITALY IVORY COAST JAMAICA JAPAN JORDAN KAZAKHSTAN KENYA KIRIBATI KOREA (NORTH) KOSOVO KUWAIT KYRGYZSTAN LAOS LATVIA LEBANON LESOTHO LIBERIA LIBYA LIECHTENSTEIN LITHUANIA LUXEMBOURG MACEDONIA MADAGASCAR MALAWI MALAYSIA MALDIVES MALI MALTA MARSHALL ISLANDS MAURITANIA MAURITIUS MEXICO MICRONESIA MOLDOVA MONACO MONGOLIA MONTENEGRO MONTSERRAT MOROCCO MOZAMBIQUE NAMIBIA NAURU NEPAL NETHERLANDS NEW ZEALAND NICARAGUA NIGER NIGERIA NIUE NORWAY OMAN PAKISTAN PALESTINIAN OCCUPIED TERRITORIES PANAMA PAPUA NEW GUINEA PARAGUAY PERU PHILIPPINES PITCAIRN ISLANDS POLAND PORTUGAL QATAR Refugee (1951 convention) Refugee (non-convention) ROMANIA RUSSIA RWANDA SAMOA AND WESTERN SAMOA SAN MARINO SAO TOME AND PRINCIPE SAUDI ARABIA SENEGAL SERBIA SEYCHELLES SIERRA LEONE SINGAPORE SLOVAKIA SLOVENIA SOLOMON ISLANDS SOMALIA SOUTH AFRICA SOUTH KOREA SOUTH SUDAN SOVIET UNION SPAIN SRI LANKA ST HELENA ST KITTS AND NEVIS ST LUCIA ST VINCENT Stateless (1954 convention) SUDAN SURINAM SWAZILAND SWEDEN SWITZERLAND SYRIA TAIWAN TAJIKISTAN TANZANIA THAILAND TOGO TONGA TRINIDAD AND TOBAGO TUNISIA TURKEY TURKMENISTAN TURKS AND CAICOS ISLANDS TUVALU UGANDA UKRAINE UNITED ARAB EMIRATES UNITED KINGDOM UNITED NATIONS UNITED STATES URUGUAY UZBEKISTAN VANUATU VATICAN VENEZUELA VIETNAM YEMEN YUGOSLAVIA ZAMBIA ZIMBABWE _*_

Do you currently hold, or have you ever held, any other nationality or nationalities?

Do you have any other passports or travel documents which show you have held a different nationality or nationalities?

Yes _*_  
No

Please Enter Details

Nationality

No data entered

Nationality

\- Select - AFGHANISTAN ALBANIA ALGERIA ANDORRA ANGOLA ANGUILLA ANTIGUA AND BARBUDA ARGENTINA ARMENIA AUSTRALIA AUSTRIA AZERBAIJAN BAHAMAS BAHRAIN BANGLADESH BARBADOS BELARUS BELGIUM BELIZE BENIN BERMUDA BHUTAN BOLIVIA BOSNIA AND HERZEGOVINA BOTSWANA BRAZIL BRITISH CITIZEN BRITISH DEPENDENT TERRITORIES CITIZEN BRITISH NATIONAL OVERSEAS BRITISH OVERSEAS CITIZEN BRITISH PROTECTED PERSON BRITISH SUBJECT BRITISH VIRGIN ISLANDS BRUNEI BULGARIA BURKINA BURMA (MYANMAR) BURUNDI CAMBODIA CAMEROON CANADA CAPE VERDE CAYMAN ISLANDS CENTRAL AFRICAN REPUBLIC CHAD CHILE CHINA COLOMBIA COMOROS CONGO COSTA RICA CROATIA CUBA CYPRUS CZECH REPUBLIC CZECHOSLOVAKIA DEMOCRATIC REPUBLIC OF CONGO DENMARK DEPENDANT TERRITORY DJIBOUTI DOMINICA DOMINICAN REPUBLIC EAST TIMOR (TIMOR-LESTE) ECUADOR EGYPT EL SALVADOR EQUATORIAL GUINEA ERITREA ESTONIA ETHIOPIA FIJI FINLAND FRANCE GABON GAMBIA GEORGIA GERMANY GHANA GIBRALTAR GREECE GREENLAND GRENADA GUATEMALA GUINEA GUINEA-BISSAU GUYANA HAITI HONDURAS HONG KONG HUNGARY ICELAND INDIA INDONESIA IRAN IRAQ IRELAND ISRAEL ITALY IVORY COAST JAMAICA JAPAN JORDAN KAZAKHSTAN KENYA KIRIBATI KOREA (NORTH) KOSOVO KUWAIT KYRGYZSTAN LAOS LATVIA LEBANON LESOTHO LIBERIA LIBYA LIECHTENSTEIN LITHUANIA LUXEMBOURG MACEDONIA MADAGASCAR MALAWI MALAYSIA MALDIVES MALI MALTA MARSHALL ISLANDS MAURITANIA MAURITIUS MEXICO MICRONESIA MOLDOVA MONACO MONGOLIA MONTENEGRO MONTSERRAT MOROCCO MOZAMBIQUE NAMIBIA NAURU NEPAL NETHERLANDS NEW ZEALAND NICARAGUA NIGER NIGERIA NIUE NORWAY OMAN PAKISTAN PALESTINIAN OCCUPIED TERRITORIES PANAMA PAPUA NEW GUINEA PARAGUAY PERU PHILIPPINES PITCAIRN ISLANDS POLAND PORTUGAL QATAR Refugee (1951 convention) Refugee (non-convention) ROMANIA RUSSIA RWANDA SAMOA AND WESTERN SAMOA SAN MARINO SAO TOME AND PRINCIPE SAUDI ARABIA SENEGAL SERBIA SEYCHELLES SIERRA LEONE SINGAPORE SLOVAKIA SLOVENIA SOLOMON ISLANDS SOMALIA SOUTH AFRICA SOUTH KOREA SOUTH SUDAN SOVIET UNION SPAIN SRI LANKA ST HELENA ST KITTS AND NEVIS ST LUCIA ST VINCENT Stateless (1954 convention) SUDAN SURINAM SWAZILAND SWEDEN SWITZERLAND SYRIA TAIWAN TAJIKISTAN TANZANIA THAILAND TOGO TONGA TRINIDAD AND TOBAGO TUNISIA TURKEY TURKMENISTAN TURKS AND CAICOS ISLANDS TUVALU UGANDA UKRAINE UNITED ARAB EMIRATES UNITED KINGDOM UNITED NATIONS UNITED STATES URUGUAY UZBEKISTAN VANUATU VATICAN VENEZUELA VIETNAM YEMEN YUGOSLAVIA ZAMBIA ZIMBABWE _*_

Nationality as stated in the passport or travel document

Current Passport or Travel Document Number

Number of the passport or travel document that you will use to travel to the UK

Place of Issue

Place of Issue as stated in the passport or travel document

Issuing Authority

Issuing Authority as stated in the passport or travel document

Date of Issue

Date of Issue as stated in the passport or travel document

Date of Expiry

Date of Expiry as stated in the passport or travel document. If the passport or travel document has no date of expiry please enter 01 JAN 2050.

Current Location

\- Select - ALBANIA ALGERIA ANDORRA ANGOLA ANGUILLA ANTIGUA AND BARBUDA ARGENTINA ARMENIA AUSTRALIA AUSTRIA AZERBAIJAN BAHAMAS BAHRAIN BANGLADESH BARBADOS BELARUS BELGIUM BELIZE BENIN BERMUDA BHUTAN BOLIVIA BOSNIA AND HERZEGOVINA BOTSWANA BRAZIL BRITISH VIRGIN ISLANDS BRUNEI BULGARIA BURKINA BURMA (MYANMAR) BURUNDI CAMBODIA CAMEROON CANADA CAPE VERDE CAYMAN ISLANDS CENTRAL AFRICAN REPUBLIC CHAD CHILE CHINA COLOMBIA COMOROS CONGO COSTA RICA CROATIA CYPRUS CZECH REPUBLIC DEMOCRATIC REPUBLIC OF CONGO DENMARK DJIBOUTI DOMINICA DOMINICAN REPUBLIC EAST TIMOR ECUADOR EGYPT EL SALVADOR EQUATORIAL GUINEA ERITREA ESTONIA ETHIOPIA FIJI FINLAND FRANCE GABON GAMBIA GEORGIA GERMANY GHANA GIBRALTAR GREECE GRENADA GUATEMALA GUINEA GUINEA-BISSAU GUYANA HAITI HONDURAS HONG KONG HUNGARY ICELAND INDIA INDONESIA IRAN IRAQ IRELAND ISRAEL ITALY IVORY COAST JAMAICA JAPAN JORDAN KAZAKHSTAN KENYA KIRIBATI KOSOVO KUWAIT KYRGYZSTAN LATVIA LEBANON LESOTHO LIBERIA LIBYA LIECHTENSTEIN LITHUANIA LUXEMBOURG MACEDONIA MADAGASCAR MALAWI MALAYSIA MALDIVES MALI MALTA MARSHALL ISLANDS MAURITANIA MAURITIUS MEXICO MICRONESIA MOLDOVA MONACO MONGOLIA MONTENEGRO MONTSERRAT MOROCCO MOZAMBIQUE NAMIBIA NAURU NEPAL NETHERLANDS NEW ZEALAND NICARAGUA NIGER NIGERIA NORWAY OMAN PAKISTAN PALESTINIAN OCCUPIED TERRITORIES PANAMA PAPUA NEW GUINEA PARAGUAY PERU PHILIPPINES POLAND PORTUGAL QATAR ROMANIA RUSSIA RWANDA SAMOA AND WESTERN SAMOA SAN MARINO SAO TOME AND PRINCIPE SAUDI ARABIA SENEGAL SERBIA SEYCHELLES SIERRA LEONE SINGAPORE SLOVAKIA SLOVENIA SOLOMON ISLANDS SOMALIA SOUTH AFRICA SOUTH KOREA SOUTH SUDAN SPAIN SRI LANKA ST KITTS AND NEVIS ST LUCIA ST VINCENT SUDAN SURINAM SWAZILAND SWEDEN SWITZERLAND SYRIA TAIWAN TAJIKISTAN TANZANIA THAILAND TOGO TONGA TRINIDAD AND TOBAGO TUNISIA TURKEY TURKMENISTAN TURKS AND CAICOS ISLANDS TUVALU UGANDA UKRAINE UNITED ARAB EMIRATES UNITED KINGDOM UNITED STATES URUGUAY UZBEKISTAN VANUATU VATICAN VENEZUELA VIETNAM YEMEN ZAMBIA ZIMBABWE _*_

Are you a national of the country in which you are applying?

Are you a national of the country in which you are making your visa application?

Yes _*_  
No

Please Enter Details

Please Enter Details of what permission you have to stay in this country

Is this your first passport?

Have you ever had any previous passports [or travel documents]?

Yes _*_  
No

Please Enter Details

Please enter details of all other passports and travel documents held over the last 10 years: Also state any non-documented nationalities you have held

Nationality

Document Number

Date of Issue

Date of Expiry

No data entered

Nationality

\- Select - AFGHANISTAN ALBANIA ALGERIA ANDORRA ANGOLA ANGUILLA ANTIGUA AND BARBUDA ARGENTINA ARMENIA AUSTRALIA AUSTRIA AZERBAIJAN BAHAMAS BAHRAIN BANGLADESH BARBADOS BELARUS BELGIUM BELIZE BENIN BERMUDA BHUTAN BOLIVIA BOSNIA AND HERZEGOVINA BOTSWANA BRAZIL BRITISH CITIZEN BRITISH DEPENDENT TERRITORIES CITIZEN BRITISH NATIONAL OVERSEAS BRITISH OVERSEAS CITIZEN BRITISH PROTECTED PERSON BRITISH SUBJECT BRITISH VIRGIN ISLANDS BRUNEI BULGARIA BURKINA BURMA (MYANMAR) BURUNDI CAMBODIA CAMEROON CANADA CAPE VERDE CAYMAN ISLANDS CENTRAL AFRICAN REPUBLIC CHAD CHILE CHINA COLOMBIA COMOROS CONGO COSTA RICA CROATIA CUBA CYPRUS CZECH REPUBLIC CZECHOSLOVAKIA DEMOCRATIC REPUBLIC OF CONGO DENMARK DEPENDANT TERRITORY DJIBOUTI DOMINICA DOMINICAN REPUBLIC EAST TIMOR (TIMOR-LESTE) ECUADOR EGYPT EL SALVADOR EQUATORIAL GUINEA ERITREA ESTONIA ETHIOPIA FIJI FINLAND FRANCE GABON GAMBIA GEORGIA GERMANY GHANA GIBRALTAR GREECE GREENLAND GRENADA GUATEMALA GUINEA GUINEA-BISSAU GUYANA HAITI HONDURAS HONG KONG HUNGARY ICELAND INDIA INDONESIA IRAN IRAQ IRELAND ISRAEL ITALY IVORY COAST JAMAICA JAPAN JORDAN KAZAKHSTAN KENYA KIRIBATI KOREA (NORTH) KOSOVO KUWAIT KYRGYZSTAN LAOS LATVIA LEBANON LESOTHO LIBERIA LIBYA LIECHTENSTEIN LITHUANIA LUXEMBOURG MACEDONIA MADAGASCAR MALAWI MALAYSIA MALDIVES MALI MALTA MARSHALL ISLANDS MAURITANIA MAURITIUS MEXICO MICRONESIA MOLDOVA MONACO MONGOLIA MONTENEGRO MONTSERRAT MOROCCO MOZAMBIQUE NAMIBIA NAURU NEPAL NETHERLANDS NEW ZEALAND NICARAGUA NIGER NIGERIA NIUE NORWAY OMAN PAKISTAN PALESTINIAN OCCUPIED TERRITORIES PANAMA PAPUA NEW GUINEA PARAGUAY PERU PHILIPPINES PITCAIRN ISLANDS POLAND PORTUGAL QATAR Refugee (1951 convention) Refugee (non-convention) ROMANIA RUSSIA RWANDA SAMOA AND WESTERN SAMOA SAN MARINO SAO TOME AND PRINCIPE SAUDI ARABIA SENEGAL SERBIA SEYCHELLES SIERRA LEONE SINGAPORE SLOVAKIA SLOVENIA SOLOMON ISLANDS SOMALIA SOUTH AFRICA SOUTH KOREA SOUTH SUDAN SOVIET UNION SPAIN SRI LANKA ST HELENA ST KITTS AND NEVIS ST LUCIA ST VINCENT Stateless (1954 convention) SUDAN SURINAM SWAZILAND SWEDEN SWITZERLAND SYRIA TAIWAN TAJIKISTAN TANZANIA THAILAND TOGO TONGA TRINIDAD AND TOBAGO TUNISIA TURKEY TURKMENISTAN TURKS AND CAICOS ISLANDS TUVALU UGANDA UKRAINE UNITED ARAB EMIRATES UNITED KINGDOM UNITED NATIONS UNITED STATES URUGUAY UZBEKISTAN VANUATU VATICAN VENEZUELA VIETNAM YEMEN YUGOSLAVIA ZAMBIA ZIMBABWE _*_

Nationality as stated in the passport or travel document

Document Number

The number of the passport or travel document

Issuing Authority

Issuing Authority as stated in the passport or travel document

Date of Issue

Date of Issue as stated in the passport or travel document

Date of Expiry

Date of Expiry as stated in the passport or travel document. If the passport or travel document has no date of expiry please enter 01 JAN 2050.

Is this travel document lost, stolen or in your possession

\- Select - Lost Stolen In your possession Retained by Passport Issuer Other _*_

Please state whether this passport or travel document is lost, stolen, or in your possession

Travel Information

Are you travelling with anyone?

Are you travelling with anyone?

Yes _*_  
No

Family Name

Given Names

Date of Birth

Visa Held

No data entered

Nationality

\- Select - AFGHANISTAN ALBANIA ALGERIA ANDORRA ANGOLA ANGUILLA ANTIGUA AND BARBUDA ARGENTINA ARMENIA AUSTRALIA AUSTRIA AZERBAIJAN BAHAMAS BAHRAIN BANGLADESH BARBADOS BELARUS BELGIUM BELIZE BENIN BERMUDA BHUTAN BOLIVIA BOSNIA AND HERZEGOVINA BOTSWANA BRAZIL BRITISH CITIZEN BRITISH DEPENDENT TERRITORIES CITIZEN BRITISH NATIONAL OVERSEAS BRITISH OVERSEAS CITIZEN BRITISH PROTECTED PERSON BRITISH SUBJECT BRITISH VIRGIN ISLANDS BRUNEI BULGARIA BURKINA BURMA (MYANMAR) BURUNDI CAMBODIA CAMEROON CANADA CAPE VERDE CAYMAN ISLANDS CENTRAL AFRICAN REPUBLIC CHAD CHILE CHINA COLOMBIA COMOROS CONGO COSTA RICA CROATIA CUBA CYPRUS CZECH REPUBLIC CZECHOSLOVAKIA DEMOCRATIC REPUBLIC OF CONGO DENMARK DEPENDANT TERRITORY DJIBOUTI DOMINICA DOMINICAN REPUBLIC EAST TIMOR (TIMOR-LESTE) ECUADOR EGYPT EL SALVADOR EQUATORIAL GUINEA ERITREA ESTONIA ETHIOPIA FIJI FINLAND FRANCE GABON GAMBIA GEORGIA GERMANY GHANA GIBRALTAR GREECE GREENLAND GRENADA GUATEMALA GUINEA GUINEA-BISSAU GUYANA HAITI HONDURAS HONG KONG HUNGARY ICELAND INDIA INDONESIA IRAN IRAQ IRELAND ISRAEL ITALY IVORY COAST JAMAICA JAPAN JORDAN KAZAKHSTAN KENYA KIRIBATI KOREA (NORTH) KOSOVO KUWAIT KYRGYZSTAN LAOS LATVIA LEBANON LESOTHO LIBERIA LIBYA LIECHTENSTEIN LITHUANIA LUXEMBOURG MACEDONIA MADAGASCAR MALAWI MALAYSIA MALDIVES MALI MALTA MARSHALL ISLANDS MAURITANIA MAURITIUS MEXICO MICRONESIA MOLDOVA MONACO MONGOLIA MONTENEGRO MONTSERRAT MOROCCO MOZAMBIQUE NAMIBIA NAURU NEPAL NETHERLANDS NEW ZEALAND NICARAGUA NIGER NIGERIA NIUE NORWAY OMAN PAKISTAN PALESTINIAN OCCUPIED TERRITORIES PANAMA PAPUA NEW GUINEA PARAGUAY PERU PHILIPPINES PITCAIRN ISLANDS POLAND PORTUGAL QATAR Refugee (1951 convention) Refugee (non-convention) ROMANIA RUSSIA RWANDA SAMOA AND WESTERN SAMOA SAN MARINO SAO TOME AND PRINCIPE SAUDI ARABIA SENEGAL SERBIA SEYCHELLES SIERRA LEONE SINGAPORE SLOVAKIA SLOVENIA SOLOMON ISLANDS SOMALIA SOUTH AFRICA SOUTH KOREA SOUTH SUDAN SOVIET UNION SPAIN SRI LANKA ST HELENA ST KITTS AND NEVIS ST LUCIA ST VINCENT Stateless (1954 convention) SUDAN SURINAM SWAZILAND SWEDEN SWITZERLAND SYRIA TAIWAN TAJIKISTAN TANZANIA THAILAND TOGO TONGA TRINIDAD AND TOBAGO TUNISIA TURKEY TURKMENISTAN TURKS AND CAICOS ISLANDS TUVALU UGANDA UKRAINE UNITED ARAB EMIRATES UNITED KINGDOM UNITED NATIONS UNITED STATES URUGUAY UZBEKISTAN VANUATU VATICAN VENEZUELA VIETNAM YEMEN YUGOSLAVIA ZAMBIA ZIMBABWE _*_

Nationality as stated in the passport or travel document

Family Name / Surname

Family/Last Name as stated in the passport or travel document. If you only have one name, please enter it here and then re-enter it in the Given Name box

Given Name(s) / Forename(s)

Given Names as stated in the passport or travel document. If you only have a Family Name re-enter the Family Name in this field

Date of Birth

Date of Birth as stated in the passport or travel document

Do they have a valid visa for the UK?

\- Select - Yes No Not Required _*_

Date of planned arrival in the UK

On which date do you intend to arrive in the UK?

How long do you intend to stay in the UK?

How long do you intend to stay in the UK?

What is the main address and contact details of where you will be staying whilst in the UK?

What is the main address and the contact details of where you will be staying whilst in the UK?

Enter the postcode below and click on 'find address'.

UK Postcode:

Find Address

\- Please enter a postcode -

Line 1:

Line 2:

Line 3:

Line 4:

Postcode:

Primary contact no:

Secondary contact no:

Email:

Previous Section

Next Section

* * *

Copyright © 2014 - UKVI

How we use cookies | Privacy Policy  
Version: 0.34


End file.
